


SEUNGKWAN

by wistfullywishing



Series: 2017 SEVENTEEN Project Chapter1 Alone Trailer Character Studies [10]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alone, Alternate Universe, Character Study, Codes & Ciphers, Comeback, Gen, Teasers & Trailers, Theories, al1, coins, currency, cycles, fan assumptions, numbers, this seems to be a recurring theme, washaterias & laundromats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 10:17:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10965210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wistfullywishing/pseuds/wistfullywishing
Summary: a pioneer who cast himself into his destiny





	SEUNGKWAN

_ Even though you are being alone, remember we are on your side and don't be afraid of all the fears you have. _

 

Spin wash cold, tumble dry low. Round and round the washing machine goes. Cycle by cycle, load by load. 

In the beginning, all he had were clothes in shades of gray and white, with occasionally a hint of dark red.

He was tired of sitting there with nothing for entertainment except the coin he had found in his pocket, waiting for his clothes to finish washing.

It was astonishing how long he could keep his mind occupied simply by flipping the coin and letting it hit the floor. He had too much time to kill. Each flip got better and better until before long, he was able to send the coin into dizzying spirals on the rust tiles that made up the floor. If he tried hard enough, maybe he could pretend it was a circular metal ballerina doing a sequence of fouette turns. 

No, he couldn’t try hard enough. The coin slowly clattered to a stop, and he leaned forward to pick it up.

He wasn’t too sure why he’d kept this particular one. Even though he collected currency pieces, there was nothing special about this one. But maybe that was precisely why he had wanted to hold on to it. He rolled the coin in his fingers, rubbing the ridges of the embossed design.

He was feeling different recently. Little by little, there was a gradual shift in his wardrobe. Donut printed shirt, pastel pink windbreaker. When did he start wearing colors?

When he made to leave the washateria a bit later, it was empty-handed. The laundry he’d originally brought was left in the washing machine, still churning in an frothy, endless loop. 

Cherry red shirt, yellow tank, navy pants. At some point, he’d fallen into bold colors and backed out just as quickly. It was nothing but a passing whim. 

Seungkwan bounced the coin in his palm, then dropped a handful of change on the countertop before sweeping out the door. He welcomed the sunlight that hit his face, closing his eyes and letting his skin soak up the rays.

Inside the washateria, the coins rattled on the surface where they’d been left, mismatched in their colors and sizes. When all was still, the coin Seungkwan had been toying with stared up from the table, a silver Hong Kong five dollar piece.

\---

_ Later, another boy with soft spikes of hair and birds poised for flight embroidered on his shirt was passing the counter when he stopped to examine the collection, still untouched. A U.S. nickel, two British fifty pence pieces, another coin he couldn’t identify that had a silver surface but a golden outer border. And, of course, a Hong Kong five dollar coin, the only currency from Asia in the bunch.  _

_ He stared in the direction of the door, wondering who would be bold enough to leave this odd assortment as payment.  _


End file.
